Anaconda
The Anaconda is a six-shot magnum revolver that is featured in CrossFire. Overview Anaconda is an SA/DA revolver manufactured by Colt. Anaconda can be fired with either Single Action or Double Action depends on how the user manages the mechanism of the revolver's hammer. But in the game, the character fires the Anaconda in a Double Action mechanism which affects the accuracy of the revolver in game. Anaconda and Desert Eagle are often compared heavily in Pistol matches, with each one having their own advantages and disadvantages. The Anaconda has less ammo capacity and fires slower than the Desert Eagle, but it has higher accuracy and a faster reload. Even though the Anaconda is a revolver, it has a fast reload time, even faster than its semi-automatic rival Desert Eagle. Performance The Anaconda features excellent accuracy as a pistol (below MK23) and high damage, but low firing speed and low ammo capacity. It can kill a target with 2-3 shots in the body. Advantages: *High damage as a secondary weapon. *Fast reloading time. *Higher accuracy than Desert Eagle. Disadvantages: *'Slow firing speed'. Although reliable because of the high damage it gives, Anaconda can't be fired as fast as Desert Eagle. Therefore, you have to make sure each of your shots counts. Sometimes in Pistol Match Only, players with Desert Eagle often dominate the match than players with Anaconda because players with Desert Eagle will have the upper hand in terms of faster firing speed and more additional bullets in mag than Anaconda gives (7 vs. 6 for each gun's original variant). *'Loses accuracy in continuous firing and further range'. This is obvious since Anaconda is always fired in Double Action only, it loses accuracy (even below Desert Eagle's) and also decreases its damage in mid-to-long range. Due to this, quick strafing againsts mid-to-long targets isn't recommended. You may also need to decrease your firing speed and concentrate in reading enemy's movement to aim accurately at your target. Remember that the damage is greatly decreased if your target gets further ahead, so approach your target with caution or just focus on maintaining nearby enemies closer to you. *'Depletes ammo rather quicker than Desert Eagle'. Due to only capable to hold 6 bullets of each cylinder, you have to make your shots count or you'll be just wasting your ammo in the fight, despite your gun reloads quicker than Desert Eagle. Enemies with Desert Eagle could outnumber your gun's bullets in close quarter battles so make sure each of your shots hits your target. Availability * CF Japan * CF Vietnam * CF China * CF North America * CF Philippines * CF Indonesia * CF Russia * CF Taiwan * CF Europe * CF Brazil Variants Trivia * Because all Anaconda variants are simply texture reskin, it's illogical that they have 8 rounds since the cylinder still shows 6 shots when reloading. * In CF Vietnam , the Anaconda's firing sound is different than other versions. *In real life, magazine feeding pistols are usually faster to reload than revolvers. Gallery File:HDanaconda.jpg|Anaconda In-Game Videos Category:Secondary Category:Weapons Category:Pistol Category:Revolver Category:CrossFire Category:Handguns Category:Sidearms